Dreams
by MadgeSmith
Summary: While trapped a cave with Roxton, Marguerite has some revealing dreams about her past, and her other life.
1. Dreams

It's been a while since I wrote. Don't have much time since starting college but I came up with a new story. Please R&R!!! Takes place during "Trapped" This is mainly inspired by Mists of Avalon coupled with our favorite explorers.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Morrigan slowly roused when a loud voice boomed through the castle. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Not even bothering to put on her slippers, she crept into the dining hall unnoticed to witness the fight between her mother and her aunt Viviane.  
"It is time. Morrigan must go now in order to fully gain that which she has been given." Viviane stated. Morrigan's brow furrowed at this. Where am I to go she wondered?  
"No, you told me I would have more time. You already have Arthur, isn't that enough? I won't let you take both of my children away from me."  
"You would deny her the chance of learning all she can from the goddess? It is her destiny. You have known that since the day she was born."  
"At least let me explain to her why she is to leave. She—"  
"No Mummy! I don't want to leave!" She ran out of her hiding place. "Please don't send me away." She held on to her mother with clinging hands.  
"Viviane is right, love. But never fear, I will always be with you always. Always....."  
Marguerite started awake and still heard the soft voice in her head...Always. Her breathing ragged, it took a moment for her to remember where she was; trapped in a cave with Roxton. She looked around for him and found him above her staring at her with an odd expression on his face.  
"What?" She asked irritably  
"You were yelling."  
"So? Being stuck in here with you makes me want to scream."  
"Ya know Marguerite ever since we found that body, you've been extra grouchy. That wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that the birthmark is the same as yours would it?" Her eyes flickered back to the hole where the body was. It was so odd, she felt as if she was somehow looking right at herself. No, these dreams are just a figment I made up. It's not real.... It can't be."  
"No, I just don't like being cooped up in here with a dead body. Or you for that matter." She stated with a smile.  
"Ouch, Marguerite that hurt." He said with mock hurtfulness. Marguerite's smile faded her gaze found the tomb again. They'll go away. Once we are outta here they'll go away..... 


	2. The Pendent

Been awhile but now that finals are over I promise to get going with the story.  
  
Joute: Thanks for the Review. Hope this is a better chapter.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
After they had gotten out of the cave, Marguerite had yet to disclose to anyone, especially John, what she had actually saw. She was still somewhat confused by what she dreamed herself. The faces in her dreams were familiar yet she couldn't place where she knew them from. Lately, different things started to make her wonder if in fact she had somehow been reincarnated.  
  
"Don't be preposterous, Marguerite." The heiress stated to herself, "It's only a dream. It isn't real." She stared into the mirror watching her reflection intently. Who are you really? She never got the chance to answer that question.  
  
"Marguerite, are you going to sit there all day primping?' Marguerite rolled her eyes at the question which came from her favorite hunter, yet she would never disclose that fact to him. She slowly got up and turned her haughtiest stare on him.  
  
"A few minutes in front of the mirror never hurt anyone. You should try it sometime." John just looked back at her with a monkey grin on his face.  
  
"You love my ruggedness. Why should I change?" He kept on grinning. She wanted to slap it off. Suddenly a low growl was emitted from both of their stomachs. They looked down and laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
When they walked into the dinette area they noticed that no one had waited until they got there to start eating, well technically the only one stuffing his face was Malone. Malone stopped his spoon in mid air and looked sheepish.  
  
"Uh... We figured you wouldn't mind if we started." He looked around the table and noticed no one else was even looking at the food. All eyes were on him. "What?"  
  
Veronica grabbed two plates for the late comers. As she passed Marguerite got a good look at her pendent. Before now she had never bothered to pay it much attention. But as she stared her vision blurred and she was mentally transported back to a time long ago.......  
  
She was watching as her aunt Morgaux was given the pendent from Viviane.  
"Morgaux, you shall bear this pendent, as shall those who are decedents of you. You and those you birth will henceforth be known as the Protector of Avalon" She was stunned when Viviane motioned for her to step forward. At 16 she was finally being called upon by the Priestess to do her bidding. As she eagerly stepped forward Viviane smiled at her.  
"Morrigan, you, like me, will be known as the chosen one. You will lead our people from harm. With you, Avalon will flourish and will not be lost. This Pendent, the Glea, will help you in times of need. Never loose it. Be one with it. As it is one with you." Morrigan bowed her head to let Viviane place the pendent about her neck.  
"I won't fail you Viviane. I won't fail our people......."  
  
A hand on her shoulder brought Marguerite out of her vision. She looked up to see Veronica standing directly in front of her.  
  
"Are you all right? You looked like you were off somewhere in that head of yours" She didn't really hear her. "Morgaux?" Marguerite whispered. Veronica stared at her as if she had lost her mind. "Marguerite, are you okay?"  
  
"What?" She looked around at the others who were staring at her. "Why are you all staring at me?" She laughed a little and tried to shake this sinking feeling she had in her. "I'm fine. I'll be fine. Really. I think I just need a bit of fresh air." She hurried and ran to the elevator making a quick exit.  
  
"That was weird." Malone stated. When everyone started to finish their breakfast, John still stared at the elevator. That was too weird. Even for Marguerite.  
  
She kept running not caring where her flying feet were taking her. After running so long she couldn't go on, she stopped. She looked at her surroundings and decided that she was indeed lost. Except deep down, she knew she had been here before. She looked all around her and noticed a cave. When she entered it, a feeling of happiness and contentment surrounded her. On the walls were hieroglyphics and ancient writing with she surmised was Gaelic or some form of ancient druid writing. She was drawn to one particular image. It was nearly faded, but she could slightly make out what it was. It was a young girl. Dark hair and eyes that showed a great wisdom. She looked down and noticed something that didn't seem one with the wall. As she leaned closer she ran her finger along the edge that wasn't flush. Suddenly a bright flash soared through her. As she was thrown on her back through her hazy vision she noticed a woman with dark hair with silver streaks in it. Yet her face was free of lines. The crescent on her forehead seemed familiar to Marguerite. The woman's flowing blue gown brushed Marguerite's side. Just as Marguerite was about to loose consciousness, she thought she heard the woman say, "Welcome home, Morrigan" With that all she saw was darkness.  
  
To be continued....Hopefully soon. Please R&R I greatly appreciate all you have to say about my story. Though I love these characters unfortunately I don't own any of them all I own is the Glea pendent. 


	3. Revelations

a()- thanks for the review,  
  
AngelLeAnn- it is coming along. Seems to take me a while to get the next chapter up but here it is.  
  
Chapter Three-Revelations  
  
Her eyes slowing opened as the pain on her forehead dissipated. She looked into the smiling faces of her aunt Viviane and the others that served the priestess. It had taken her 6 years since that fateful day she was given the pendent, and at the age of22 she had finally fulfilled her destiny and had served the Priestess well and she was now one with the Priestess. She reached up and lightly touched the crescent that had been tattooed on her. As she gazed upon the faces of her sisters she felt a since of undeniable peace and love, but also a little warning of foreboding. She knew not what that meant but she put it aside.  
  
"Morrigan, since you have served the Priestess with so full a heart, a gift shall be bestowed upon to you. Come with me to the Bowl of Magic Waters." She held out her hand and led Morrigan into her temple. As Morrigan drew closer she felt a little trepidation steal over her body. "Look, Morrigan. Look and see your reward."  
  
When Morrigan leaned over, she first noticed a large castle, surrounded by thatch homes and many happy people. She then saw a round table with Knights all around. Viviane pointed to the head of the table. The man of about 20 sat dressed as the others. Morrigan peered closer into the vat. Her eyes widened at her remembrance of a young boy of long ago days who had been taken away when he was five.  
  
"Arthur!" She breathed softly. "My Lady," she said not taking her eyes off of her little brother, "Tell me that mine eyes do not deceive me." She felt a hand touch her face. "No, my love, it is real. It is your brother. The new King of Camelot. And to whom you will deliver the sword Excalibur." She turned Morrigan toward her, "Your task, Morrigan, will not be easy. There are those outside of Avalon that wish to see it destroyed. You, Morrigan, are our only hope in getting this sword to our King. The pendent you wear will protect you in dire times."  
  
"When am I to go on the journey, My Lady? I have just this day been inducted into the Priestess' coven. In the following fortnight? How soon am I to go?"  
  
"You shall leave this very day. But you must make haste. A terrible feeling I have that if not in the near future the sword our king not have, all of Avalon will fall, and the Preistess will cease to be." Morrigan looked at the water then back at her aunt. "I will not fail. Arthur shall have his sword. Mark my words, My Lady. Avalon shall not fall. It will prosper." She turned and raced to the boat that leads out of into the mists. She looked into the world before her. I am coming brother. Together, we will keep Avalon safe from those who would wish to seek harm on her. As she was being rowed to the far off shore, she started chanting in Gaelic and the mist slowly parted showing the path in which to follow.  
  
The Treehouse  
  
Marguerite was lying in her bed, singing in a language that none of the people staring strangely at her. When they had finally found her tracks, it had been easy to follow her. Everyone was worried, but when they found her lying on the floor of the cave they had feared something terrible had befallen the heiress. She had been unconscious for two days now, every now and then mumbling in a foreign dialect. Roxton looked over at her when the singing stopped. She was staring at them as if she didn't recognize them, but when her eyes found Veronica's her eyes took on a sparkle.  
  
"Victoria" she whispered and smiled. "I knew I would see you again." She held an expression as if she had just found the answer to all her problems.  
  
"Uh, Marguerite, did you just call me Victoria?" She asked perplexed. Marguerite's head titled then she closed her eyes. When she opened them she looked like her old self.  
  
"Of course I didn't. I said Veronica. What an absurd question." She looked around. "How did I get back to the tree house? Last thing I remembered was on a boat...." She stopped what she was saying when she saw how John was staring at her.  
  
"A boat, Marguerite? We found you unconscious in a cave not too far from here. You've been out since. You did however start speaking and singing in this strange language."  
  
"Huh, must have been dreaming about my past in the bars." She laughed nervously. She saw Challenger eying her chest. "Really, George, what are you staring at?" "Just admiring your necklace. I could have sworn you didn't have that earlier when you left." Her hand flew to her neck. As soon as her hands touched it they tingled. She heard a voice inside her head that sounded strangely like her own I wont fail. I won't fail our people...... "I found it in the cave. Thought it might be worth something."  
  
"Hey, that kind of resembles your mother's pendent Veronica." Said Malone who was busy trying to write all of this down.  
  
"Well, Malone, doubt that they are in any way related. Just a piece of old rubbish left behind." She looked at Veronica and for the first time since the dream she saw the resemblance between her and the woman known as Morgaux that was in her dreams. Trying to change the subject and lighten the mood, she took of the necklace and said, "Who's hungry? I could eat a whole Raptor by myself."  
  
"Well as long as you don't do the cooking, I could go for some dinner." Stated Finn who had just come off the elevator from hunting. Marguerite forced a smile but something about the pendent still haunted her. She knew that there was a reason she kept having these dreams and the reason she found the necklace she just wasn't sure what it was. But now more than ever she was determined to find out the truth behind it.  
  
To be continued....... 


	4. Back in Time

Hey all sorry it has taken me so long to write. Between work and starting my classes and trying to get into nursing school I haven't had a lot of free time. I promise to try and keep up.

Marguerite couldn't take it anymore. She had to find out the entire truth about this pendent and how it was related to her. She knew if she told the others that they would want to go on this little path of discovery but she knew if she was to learn anything of importance she had to go by herself.

Dinner to Marguerite seemed like a subdued moment. No one was really talking and all she could think of was how she was going to leave without making anyone suspicious. When she looked up she found a pair of worried green eyes on her.

"Roxton, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Just trying to figure out what is going on in that head of yours. For these last few weeks you have been distant and quiet and for you that is very odd."

"I've just had a lot to think about lately. You know since I passed out inside that cave when you all found me." She noticed that everyone had stopped eating to listen to what she and Roxton had been talking about.

"Yeah marguerite, since then you have acted a little distant. It was strange when you called me Victoria." Veronica said. Marguerite just shrugged if off.

"I thought I was somewhere else is all. Now if you will excuse me I think I will head off to bed.

"I sure hope she gets out of this funk soon. I don't think I like this Marguerite." Ned explained.

_**Later that night.....**_

Marguerite peeked her head around the living area and kitchen. No one was up. "Good. At least they won't try to stop me." She looked at the pendent around her neck. "You obviously mean something to me, and I intend to find out what." She tried her best to leave as quietly as she could but the elevator was as loud as could be. When she was safely at the bottom she looked up at her home of the last three years and with a trebly voice said "Goodbye my friends. I pray that this journey doesn't end with me in the tummy of a dinosaur or in a different time." And with that she made her way back to the cave that seemed to have started it all......

**_The tree house....._**

Roxton was the first one to notice that Marguerite wasn't in her bed. He thought it would be best to check on her but when he did he saw that her bed hadn't been slept in. He searched frantically for her but when he couldn't find her he woke everyone else up.

"Everyone get in here!" When his sleepy companions emerged he immediately began to ask them if they knew where Marguerite was. When none of them knew they went in search of a note. Finn found it.

"I got it." Roxton roughly snatched it from her hands and began to read.....

_"My dear friends, how am I to explain why I have taken off in the middle of the night. Since my experience in the cave I have been having these strange dreams. Actually to say they started then would be a lie for I have had this dreams many times in the past. They seemed to intensify with the discovery of my pendent. I must find out why the pendent came into my possession and why these dreams seem to haunt me. I ask that you not follow me no matter how much you wish to do so. This is something I must complete on my own. I only ask that you wish me luck and pray for my safe return which I hope to have. I love you all very much. You are the family I have always wished to have and for that I am grateful to you all. Keep safe and take care. Marguerite. _

When he was finished Veronica and Finn both had tears in theirs eyes. Although none of them like it, especially Roxton, they honored her wishes.

"She'll be fine. She's strong and confident. Don't worry, she'll be fine." Challenger stated. Roxton just started out over the valley and prayed that he was right.

_Out in the jungle....._

It took Marguerite the better part of the week to finally reach her destination. When she finally did she felt a since of relief and peace. This place was oddly familiar and felt safe. When she got to the cave opening she wrapped her pendent in her hand and squeezed. "Well, its now or never." With that she entered.

Inside were old Celtic markings some which her hard to cipher due to being there so long. It was lit very well yet there were no torches. She made her way down into the heart of the cave and noticed that in the center of a vast room was a huge vat of crystal clear water. Curious she leaned over and peered in. What she saw made her gasp. It was her but dressed differently in blue and purple robes and she had a crescent moon tattooed on her head. She reached up as if to touch it, "The sign of the goddess." She murmured. She stumbled back and looked around for the indention in the wall where her pendent fit. When she found it she placed it there and instead of being shocked as she had the last time she found herself being transported through time and space. Still knowing who she was she found her self in a beautiful room which looked to belong inside a temple.

"Where the hell am I?" She asked herself as she looked around.

"In Avalon, Morrigan. You are home at last." Said a woman with flowing black hair.

Marguerite continued to stare at her then looked at herself. She was dressed in the same clothing as the woman in the water. She looked at The woman in front of her. Recongnition came into her grey eyes.

"Vivianne!" She ran to the woman and embraced her.

"Morrigan, do not be afraid to learn of your past." She whispered in her ear, "Embrace it, cherish it and you will find all the answers you need."

"I will do my best, milady. Where must I start?" Morrigan asked.

"You must start with this day. The day you are to wed." Vivianne left then with a shocked Morrigan starring at her.

"Wed? Oh, maybe I should have stayed


	5. New Arrival

Thanks all for the reviews!

**JessieGirl- **I promise you that you will be pleasantly surprised at who she weds.** LOL!**

**Myosotis-**I think that this story is going to be Marguerite with of course her best hunter by her side. And a few pop ins from past Veronica (Though Veronica doesn't really go back. She is Victoria) Hope you enjoy it!.

_**The Treehouse **_

It had been only a few days since Marguerite had left for her journey and the rest of her companions found it hard not to run after her. For one in particular, this was exceedingly difficult not to go traipsing after her. That night at dinner a decision was made that one of them must go after her whether she told them to stay home or not. And for better or worse they would help her.

"One of us should go after her if she has only been gone a day." Veronica said as she laid the food on the table. Challenger looked up at her and nodded his head

"I agree. She may be mad but we have always stuck together trough thick and thin and this time is no different."

"We should leave a first light." said Ned.

"No." Roxton stated "I think only one of us should go. She seemed pretty sure she would find what she was looking for. It's better if only one of us goes so she won't be made at all of us."

"Let me guess, you volunteer yourself, right?" Teased Veronica. They rest of the group laughed including Roxton but inside, he felt as if something really was wrong with Marguerite. He couldn't place it but he knew that whatever condition he would find her in she wouldn't be thrilled that he had followed her when she told him to stay home. When he awoke the next morning, Roxton was the only one up and after a little bit of breakfast made him way to the cave that seemed to have started this all.

_**The Cave**_

He found the cave after two days of walking night and day. As he entered he notice the part of the cave where they had found Marguerite weeks earlier where she had fainted. The main chamber of the cave was empty. He slowly began feeling the walls looking for a secret trigger. He found an extending portion and slowly pushed it in. Suddenly in the Middle of the room there was a large basin of clear water. Curious he walked over to it and peered in.

"What the hell?" He saw himself dressed in chain mail with a sword attached to his waist. "Where the hell are you taking me Marguerite." As he went to touch the water he felt a rush of cool air and felt light at air. He closed his eyes and when the spinning stopped he opened them slowly and found himself face to face with a woman wearing strange blue and purple clothing and had a moon tattooed on her forehead.

"Ah, Sir John, how wonderful of you to show up for your brothers wedding. I'm sure Lancelot is so pleased that you are here." She said smiling warmly.

"Uh, my br-brother?" he stammered.

"Yes, Sir John. Why how could you forget that your brother. I take it also that you have forgotten who he is marrying?"

"My mind seems to be a bit foggy. Who exactly is he marrying again?"

"Why Lady Morrigan. The sister of your friend Arthur." Roxton's eyes bulged at her statement. Like hell someone else would marry the woman he loved.

_**Avalon**_

Marguerite fidgeted as her lady's maids dressed her for impending nuptials. The only thing she could think of was that she should have stayed at the treehouse and not have been curious about her past. She caught sight of Vivianne standing in the doorway.

"Milady, remind me again. Who am I to wed?"

"Why, Morrigan! How could you forget him. The man who is to help you in your quest to save Avalon. Sir Lancelot of course." Vivanne made her way to Morrigan and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You have a visitor. Sir John, your intended's brother." She whispered. "I would suggest you send him away. He comes to your wedding not to give blessings. He is up to something. Something that will be the downfall of Avalon!" Morrigan nodded but as soon as she turned in her seat a smile blossomed on her worried face.

"JOHN!!" She laughed as she ran into his arms. He held her tightly to him and breathed a sigh of relief. "How did you get here?" she whispered.

"The same way you did I suppose." He started to kiss her but she jumped back aware of Vivainne's eyes on her back.

"Sir, John. I am most pleased and I am sure that your brother is as well that you have come to our wedding." As she spoke her eye told him to play along.

"Yes, Lady Morrigan. I wouldn't have missed this for the world. I take it that you are happy?"

"Well, there is one person who would be better suited for husband don't you think?" she said giving him a private smile. Vivianne hurriedly made sure that this farce ended.

"Well, Sir John," Vivianne cut in, "I think it is time for you to take your place next to your brother and await the arrival of Morrigan." Roxton could tell when he was getting dismissed so he bowed and took his leave. Vivianne abruptly turned on Morrigan. "What do you think you are doing? You would destroy Avalon and all who hold it dear for that man. I see how you look at him. How you have always looked at him. You must forget him Morrigan. He is evil. Evil you will become if you think of him as anything more than a brother. I have seen the future Morrigan. Camelot and Avalon will fall if do not wed Lancelot."

"How will they fall, Vivianne? Does it matter which brother I wed?"

"I will tell you but it is not to be repeated. If you chose not to wed Lancelot, a dark shadow of hate and betrayal will befall The King and Queen of Camelot and it will be Lancelot's causing. Think not of yourself but of others." With that she left Morrigan to contemplate all she had heard.

"Now what do I do?" She said asking the pendant.

_**This is the end of this chapter but I promise it won't be to much longer before the end is here. You will eventually find out how the body got into the cave that Marguerite and Roxton found and what happened to Avalon. Hope you enjoyed it!.**_


	6. Wed or Dead?

I know i know i havent written in a LONG time but between school and work i havent had any time to write but now i am back and i hope i havent kept people in suspense too long. ENJOY! 

Avalon

"Now what am I too do?" Marguerite asked her pendent again. She knew she couldn't marry Lancelot. She didnt love him. But didn't she have an obligation to herself to fullfill this part of her destiny.

"Morrigan, it is time." Viviane came up behind her to rearrange her dress. "Now, remember, you MUST go through with this. This is what we have prepared you for. Let NO ONE come between you and your destiny."

Morrigan looked at Viviane and smiled slowly, " I promise."

"Now we must hurry" As Viviane led Marguerite out of her chamber and to the great hall, Marguerite caught site of Roxton. She gave him a small sad smile. He did not return it. He was standing beside a tall man who, like Roxton, wore chainmail and a sword, only his were of better quality. He wasnt much taller than Roxton, but he was a lot broader. Marguerite would have to have been blind not to notice how handsome he was. She hesitated at the end of the isle.

"Go, Morrigan, do not tarry." Said Viviane. "yeah yeah" marguerite said in an undertone. She was even more nervous as multiple pairs of eyes turned to her.

She finally made her way to the end of the isle and Lancelot bowed to her.

"My dear, you are absolutely breathtaking" Roxton's jaw tensed when Lancelot kissed her hand. "I promise to be a husband that both you and Avalon will be proud of." He straightened and turned toward the preist. As the ceremony went on Marguerite got even more nervous. She knew what she wanted to do but could she do it was another thing all together. She gave on last look at Roxton and knew in an instant what she had to do.

"Wait! Please stop. I cannot do this. Lancelot, I am very sorry but i cannot marry you. It wouldnt be fair to you. I do not love you. In fact i don't really even know you. The truth is I love your brother."

There was a collective gasp. Roxton even looked shocked. The fact that Marguerite said that she loved him aloud was very nerve wracking.

"Morrigan, what do you think you are doing? You have ruined everything. How do you expect to take over Avalon's reign without Lancelot as your husband? You knew that this was all part of ridding the throne of Aurthur." Vivane raged. Marguerite glanced at Lancelot.

"you knew of this plan to overthrow my Brother? He is your friend and you would betray him like this? "

"Ah, Morrigan, you forget. He is YOUR brother and you had no qualms about usurping him."

At this, Aurthur came down from his throne.

" Lancelot, why do this? I have shown you love, made you head of my camp. What have I done do deserve such traitorous actions?"

"You took from me the only thing that ever meant anything to me. Guinevere. I love her as you possibly can't. I thought if i married Morrigan it would make her see reason, but she would not me unture to you. i thought to get you off the throne and Morrigan out of the way so Guinevere and would rule. But your sister it seems has a fickle heart just as my love has. Now, Authur, you will finally be where you belong. In the GROUND!" with this he plunged his sword into Authurs stomach.

"NOOOOO!" Both Guinevere and Margeurite ran over the the trembling figure of Authur. Marguerite slowly turned herself to Lancelot.

" Murderer!" She lunged at him but he caught her with a right hook and she fell to the ground.

He lauged menancingly, towering over her. "With or without you i can still have the throne. All i have to to is get rid of you." he raised his sword high and charged her.

"Like hell you will!" Raged Roxton and charged forth. As the two men exchanged heated blows, Viviane came towards Marguerite.

"I loved you like my own daughter and this is how you return my Love? By going agains my wishes? You shall pay for this. Sieze her! " Viviane instructed her soldiers. Before Marguerite could react she was seized by Vivane's henchmen.

"Let me GO!" her struggles led to no release. "Roxton! Help me!"

Roxton had just rammed his sword into Lancelot's chance and turned just in time to see his beloved being carried off out of the castle. He started to give chase, but Vivane stepped in front of him. She turned her cold eyes upon his face.

" I know who you are and what you wish to do. " She slowly walked around him. "You must realise that i cannot let you go after her. She ruined my plans and you added to it when you killed Lancelot. He was my only hope for a greater Camelot and Avalon. Now, what to do with you? " She raised her hands toward him but before she could cast her spell a sword split through her stomach. She looked down stunned.

"How about you let him go after her and bring her home?" Roxton was suprised when he heard who spoke. Authur, with the help of Guinevere was stooped over, his sword still impaled ont he witch. Vivane slowly sank to the floor. Her eyes staring vacantly.

Roxton stepped up to the king.

"Sir John, you must go and find her. They will not show her mercy. The longer you wait the more time she is in parel. I know my sister has done things that i am not proud of nor accept, but she is my sister and I love her dearly. Bring her home"  
"I shall not come back without her. you have my word. I would die before i let anythign happen to her." He breifly bowed. And took his leave.

Authur looked at Guinivere "Have faith, my dear. He will bring her back."

End of chapter six. I PROMISE i will put up more. dont worry.


End file.
